My Sun Has Risen
by ChelseeLynneZeldaa
Summary: The story of a sixteen year old girl named Ashlyn, who eventually becomes Seth Clearwater's imprint. TRIGGER WARNING- Rated T for language, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My own wet footsteps echoed in my ears as I fast-walked to my appointment at Four Seasons. It was set for 3:45, and it was already 3:30, I couldn't be late again. In the storm, my eyes made out the small, shack-like brick building. I sighed, relieved. My heels skidded to a stop once I ran under the awning by the door. I wrung out my blonde curls, which were straight until it rained. I was sure my make up ran, also. I unlocked my phone, letting my parents know that I was there on time. I received a text back as I was checking my make up, them saying that they had something important to talk to me about. I replied with a simple okay to my mother, putting my phone back in my pocket as I stepped inside, the door making an obnoxious ring that I've heard too many times. I stepped up to the counter with the sliding glass window and signed myself in.

_Ashlyn R Carter | 3:40_

I sat in the plastic chairs in the waiting room, the scent of potpourri in the air as always. I switched my phone to silent as soon as Maura opened the door.

"Ashlyn?" she called, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back. I pulled myself off of the chair, my hand clammy even though I hadn't even talked to her yet today. I followed her down the short, yet long hallway, and went into the open room, the same routine that I had followed for the past two months. I plopped my butt onto Maura's soft couch, and she sat in her chair, facing me. I looked around, noticing the inspirational posters on the walls. Butterscotch candy was in a small dish, open to any other clients. Maura pulled me out of my trance.

"Ash, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

I could tell her about my recovery, seven weeks clean of self-injury, yet still thick, pink puffy scars covered my arms, thighs, and stomach. A large one down my arm. I could tell her about how I have been eating normally now, without a heavier heart, even though the fears were still there. Relapse always threatened me, but I have been fighting it much better thanks to my medication. My anxiety was still bad, despite the meds, and my depression was moderate, not as bad as it used to be, though. I shook my head, letting a small smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"No, not really. I've been doing much better, actually."

She congratulated me on my progress, and for the next hour we talked about how I was doing in school; good. Well, except for my lack of any friends. All of them lived back home in Maine. Jenn, Tessa, and Andy had stopped texting me now, two years after the move, not counting the holidays or my birthday, unless I texted them first. Even then, not everyone would get back to me. I left at the end of the session and wiped my clammy hands on my skirt. I had been used to the rain, considering that it did a lot here in Oregon, but I still didn't like it. The sound of a car pulling into the lot filled my ears as I returned my phones ringer to loud. I stepped into mom's navy blue Integra, slamming the door as I put my seatbelt on.

"How'd it go, honey?" she asked, smiling at me, the wrinkles at the corners of her mouth making an appearance. I smiled back.

"Good. We talked about school and stuff, not much has happened lately." She nodded, silent. I knew that the memory of that night had hit her again, it always did.

_I paced in the bathroom, my hands, hell, my entre damn body shaking as I did. My pills lay on the counter, along with a blade, sharp and ready. I stopped, putting my hands on the marble sink and squeezing until my knuckles turned white. Tears were streaming silently down my face and onto the smooth marble beneath my face. I looked into the mirror, horrible thoughts filling my mind about myself. I couldn't shake them away, I never could, and I needed them to finally go away. Sixteen years old, passed last night, the thoughts of the newspapers filled my head then. I knew I would hurt my friends and family, but I needed the pain to end. It never would get better, especially when I bled it out every night and nobody even knew, not even my own parents. They would be back soon- I had to make my decision, and I had to do it now. _

_In a split second, I decided with ease. I popped the strong pills into my mouth, swallowing them with a gulp of water. They would kick in in just a few minutes, as my rarely-fed, empty stomach already growled at the intake. I took my blade, sitting on the tile floor and shaking back and forth. I was scared, but at the same time I wasn't. I rolled up the long sleeves of my shirt, exposing the day-old scars, deeper than they should be. I felt myself becoming dizzy from the pills, but I fought it off- I had to be sure this would work. My shaky hand had to act quick. With the blade in my hand, I made a fast, hard, heavy swiping motion long-ways down my arm, down the street, not across the road. Blood shot out quickly, running onto the floor. And then, things went black. _

_I woke up in a well-lit room, white walls and floors. I felt a pressure on my body, a blanket, and heard the beeping of a heart-rate machine. _

I shook the memory away- I was better now. It did get better, even though I thought it wouldn't. We returned home, and I ate dinner, a slightly bigger portion than usual. I noticed mom smiled at that. After I ate, I was called into the living room and asked to sit down. Dad looked excited, and mom tried to do the same.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, smiling at them.

That's when they told me we were moving north, to Washington, right by the beach, to an Indian-type reservation. Apparently one that mom used to live in. It made sense that we were part Indian or something like that- I was a bit tan. I wasn't upset, I was glad. I had no friends here, and I could possibly make some there. I gladly told them that I thought it was cool. I was told that we would be leaving in three days, and I gladly accepted that fact.

And three days later, we left. I only had my clothes, make up, jewelry, books, and the stuffed animals I had received from my friends in Maine, to pack and take with me. I slept the entire ride there.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing I have yet to mention- my parents, well, they used to be hippies. That died out around my sixth birthday. They did, however, give me a middle name that gave it right away that they were hippies. Rainbow. Ashlyn Rainbow Carter. I, however, thought that it was kind of pretty.

When we got to the small house on the reservation, I took notice that it was by a beach, and was raining. Apparently it rained a lot here, too. I took my bags down the hall- the house had one level- and plopped them onto my bed. A dresser was already in here, a bed, the perfect size for me, and a window with tan curtains. The rain slid down the window in the prettiest way. I laid onto the bed, but was wide awake. I lolled around the house, learning my surroundings better. The walls were wood and the floor was carpet in every room aside from the kitchen. The living room had a couch and a normal size television, a large sliding glass window leading to a patio. Well, kind of. It was straight dirt outside of the door, no concrete or anything. My parents' room was down the hall on the other side from mine. A room with a washer and dryer was across from mine. The bathroom was at the end of the hall. It was small, but it was also nice. I sat back on my bed, exhaling deeply as my boredom increased. I noticed that the rain had stopped, and the clouds seemed less dismal. I instantly took my chance to ask my parents if I could go for a walk, and they said okay. I loved nature, which shouldn't be surprising given the fact that my parents were flower children. I wore baggy, holey jeans and a hoodie over a plan black tank top. The scars on my upper chest were visible, but I didn't think anybody would be out here to see.

I walked along the shore in my bare feet, the spring heat made the water not so horribly cold. I felt the water wash over my toes, as if chasing my worries away. The small pebbles in place of sand shone in the almost-sunlight, a variety of colors. I picked up a navy blue, almost clear stone, putting it in my pocket. I noticed a high cliff about a hundred yards in front of me.

And five people running and jumping off of it. These people were tan, about twice as tan as I was, and the guys were ripped. The one girl was pale, from what I could see, and she cheered on the guys. She looked about my age, but was immensely beautiful. She had long hair that clung to her waist, bronze curls. I couldn't see her eyes. My hair was almost as long, but wavy and blonde. I figured I might as well go introduce myself, and I began a trek up the hill. Only three guys remained, the one girl, as the one guy walked away, running into the forest. I walked up, my anxiety rising as thoughts of "what if they don't like me?" swirled in my mind. I felt my dirty blonde waves blow in the wind as I walked up to them. The girl turned around, and I noticed that she had perfect features. She had brown eyes and a light blush on her pale complexion. I felt a little insecure.

"Hello! Are you the new girl starting at Forks?" she asked, holding out her hand. "I'm Renesmee, and these are the guys," she said, letting ou a chuckle as I shook her hand, which was pretty warm. Lately, I felt very warm too, and I had been feeling feverish, but I pushed I back. It expanded more now, as if threatening to take over, then faded as I let go of Renesmee's hand. I noticed her eyes widen slightly as my sleeve brushed up, exposing deep, risen scars on my lower wrist. I quickly yanked my hand back, the baggy sleeve falling back down as I did so. She didn't ask any questions, though. In fact, it was like she changed the subject.

"These guys are Jacob, Embry, and Colin," they all waved a little as she said their names. I nodded. "Hey."

"They're cliff diving," she said, laughing softly. She shook her head. "I'm watching them freeze their asses off." My phone went off then, playing the song Lead Me Out of the Dark by Crown the Empire. I answered, it was my mom.

"Honey, come home please, it's seven, you need to take your medication." I nodded and told her I'd be right there. I parted ways with Renesmee and the guys, thankful I already had a friend who would be at my school, and she didn't mention my thick makeup or scars, which I greatly appreciated. She seemed very accepting.

As I got home, I took my medication and showered, getting my stuff ready for tomorrow. I would take a tablet and a pen so I could fill out what I needed. Having it be already late April, we would be getting out very soon, so I assumed it wouldn't be too stressful.

I slept that night, and had a pretty vivid dream. I was walking in the forest, the rain falling softly and the wind blowing my hair around wildly. I heard large footsteps behind me, and I laughed gleefully. I jumped as I began to run, feeling my body.. change. I looked down, feeling much taller now, and saw paws.

Furry, golden white paws. I awoke around two in the morning in a cold sweat, extremely overheated and my body aching. I took a deep breath, forcing myself back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in the morning, still startled from that dream. I've had vivid dreams before, but never any like that. I took a few calming breaths as I sat in the passenger seat of my mom's car. I had a small draw string bag for now, since I wouldn't have a whole lot to carry today. Mom wished me good luck when I got out, and I smiled at her as I walked towards the doors. The school seemed nice from the outside, but I did earn a few stares. I was sweating since the other day, and as incredibly warm. I had my sleeves rolled up, but I didn't care if people stared; I was used to it. I walked into the office to get my schedule.

"Hello," A kind, bigger woman said to me. "Are you Ashlyn Carter?"

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded. She handed me a schedule. Since I joined late, I only had four classes. I had almost all of my credits and I only had a year left. English, Math, Gym, and History. I thanked her as I walked out, meeting Renesmee and someone next to her who had golden eyes.. strange. He had golden hair like Renesmee, and they had similar facial features. I assumed that was her brother.

"Hey, I never got your name," she stated, chuckling.

"Ashlyn," I said. I smiled at her a little, glad I already had such an accepting friend. Neither of them looked at my scars, either. I mentally thanked them.

Renesmee had us share schedules, and, somehow, we had the same exact classes. Thank goodness.

After Math was lunch, and I only ate an apple, a bottle of lemonade, and a salad. I sat with Renesmee, but she had a lot of people at her table, all with golden eyes. I thought it was strange, but I brushed it off. One with long, blonde hair stared at my arms for a split second before looking away. I blushed as I chewed on my apple.

In a split second, my fever grew incredibly, and I noticed my tan hands shaking. My temper flared while I noticed the blonde staring at my arms.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" I spat.

I looked around with a huge blush as everyone stared at me, hot and shaking. Had I really just flipped like that?

"I-I'm sorry," I excused myself as I got up, leaving my food on the table. I dashed out of the school as quickly as I could. I heard footsteps behind me, and instantly I felt the need to run to the forest behind the school. It was as if it called me.

"Ashlyn, wait!" I heard Renesmee call to me. I couldn't even turn to her to tell her to leave me alone. In one split second, a shooting pain struck my head, but from the inside. It reminded me of the feeling I got when I attempted my overdose- immense pain. But this time, I felt it. I fell to the ground, my books falling next to me, and let out a sharp scream of pain. In a second, I was picked up by arms that felt cold, but it was someone who was tan, actually. I didn't recognize him. I wanted to scream that I was being kidnapped, ask who he was, but I only could mumble broken words.

"Help.. who.." my raspy voice screeched. I could feel the pain twisting in my bones, now. I screamed as I was sat onto the ground in the forest, a plain, flat spot.

"Help me!" I screamed as my body writhed in pan. My temper flared at the guy, but I couldn't move to yell at him.

"Stay calm. Let it take control, stop fighting it," was all he said. What did he mean?

"What-" I huffed, panting as the shaking intensified. I screamed as I felt my bones shattering within me. What in the ever-loving hell was going on?!

My body shifted in a weird way, and suddenly, the pain stopped. I kept my eyes closed, scared that it would return. I felt.. different. I opened an eye, and suddenly, I was standing in front of a large, black wolf. I looked down, spotting yellow-blonde paws. I leapt almost ten feet in the air.

_What the fuck, what the fuck! _I shouted in my head.

_Stay. Calm. _A voice ordered me. The black wolf narrowed his eyes at me. He was slightly taller than me. I shivered, falling down onto my stomach, my legs bending like a dog's would. I heard a whimper escape from my mouth, which I knew was now a wolf's mouth. The other wolf radiated with dominance, and I stayed laying down, my head down.

_Ashlyn Rainbow Carter, it appears that you carried the werewolf gene. Your parents must have passed it onto you. We Quilietes have a gene inherited from our ancestors, the first tribe. _He began a story, and I listened. He told how there were the cold ones, and we had a treaty. I didn't get it, but I kind of did.

_My name is Sam, I am the alpha of this pack. You will respect those above and below you, as you will be treated with respect as well. Come with me, we're meeting with the pack. I'm sure they noticed that you were now in the mind link, but they need to be aware of your appearance and scent. And by the way, good job staying calm. Normal wolves would have lunged at me by now. _Sam barked a laugh, and I huffed lightly as a chuckle. He ran, and I got up wobbly, easily smelling his scent to follow- woods and dirt. I managed to walk, then run, and I tried to skid to a stop, which resulted in me falling over and rolling onto my face, back onto my butt. I saw my tail, narrowing my eyes at it. A tail. On me. I stood back up, sitting in the large group. Different voices sounded in my head at once.

_Who is this?_

_Why is she here?_

_Isn't that that new Ashley girl? _

_Silence!_

Everyone got quiet as Sam roared a bark at us. I sat in the group, nervous and quiet.

_Everyone, this is Ashlyn Carter. She's Maralyn and James's daughter. She just phased for the first time. Leah, Seth, you'll be helping her learn the ropes and phase back. Leah, go to Ashlyn's house and get her some clothes. _

As he spoke, I looked at my arms-paws. The scars weren't visible underneath the fur, but the ones on my belly were. I had one, long visible scar on my arm. I heard a voice in my head, one that drew me in.

_Seth, did you-_

I looked up to see a gray-brown-black wolf staring into my eyes, his brown. I realized that I was the only blue-green eyed wolf here. Suddenly, my world was whole. My depression was still there and all, but everything else that troubled me just.. vanished. I stared at this guy, Seth. We walked towards each other, slow and cautious. His nose muzzled my face, and I instinctively returned the gesture.

_Seth, give her time. This is her first time that she phased, she may be unstable. _

Within a few hours, Leah taught me how to phase back. I got home later, my parents wanting to talk to me about it, but I fell asleep the second I hit my bed. I slept dreamlessly that night.


End file.
